Never look Back
by loves muse
Summary: My other story got deleted some how so Iam jjust reposting. I am so tired of getting stepped on. It is time that I move forward with my life so, I plan on never looking back. Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. I am just doing this for fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I always thought my mother hated me and she had proven me right time and time again. I have finally reached my limit and I refuse to put up with this any longer. I stood up with so much force that the chair I was previously occupying flew back and hit the kitchen wall. My mother's tirade was instantly stopped, without saying a word I abruptly exited the kitchen. I was tired, much too tired than any other 17 year old should be. Even so I knew this day was coming but it came far sooner than I thought it would. There outside of the kitchen stood my older twin sister smiling just like the Cheshire cat. I looked at her and her grin widened; the cat that ate the canary was all I thought as I moved passed her up the stairs. Before I could even reach the top her voice stopped me "You're really going to get this time bitch. you should of did what I told you then you could have avoided this. It's your own fault." She said while looking at me with a smirk.

"That is okay Kikyo, for I will no longer stand any crap you or that woman throw at me" I hissed as I ran the rest of the way to my room. The shock is going to wear off soon and I rather not deal with her. Once in my room I opened the closet and grabbed the large duffle rushing around my room I quickly packed only the essentials. Then approaching the bookshelves grabbing the one on the right I pulled it father to the right behind the shelf near the bottom was a small door on the wall. Opening the tiny door I pulled out a safe empting the contents into the bag. Standing I made to leave the room but in the door way stood my little brother Souta. I took one look at his face and was frozen in my tracks. He looked at me with such a heartbroken expression. "Please," he whispered "don't leave."

With those three small words it felt like my heart was taken in a vise grip and squeezed. I walked toward him on trembling legs. Tears stung at the back of my eyes as my throat closed up. Kneeling down I opened my arms wide, he raced into my embrace without hesitation and held me tight. "I am so sorry," I croaked out "I love you but I can't stay." I told him. He nodded against my shoulder as a signal he understood. "You have to be strong you're 13 now." I whispered as I released him and exited the room. "I love you Meme." I heard him tell me as I left the room. Quickly making my way to the front door only to have my path blocked by my mother "Where do you think you're going?!" she screeched. Not stopping to answer her with a response I stepped around her and continue on my way. Passing the thresh hold only by an inch to be stopped by a firm hand on my wrist "If you leave this house don't you dare come back." I looked back to see my wrist in my mother's hand. I looked her in the eye and yanked my hand from her grip. "You don't have the right to touch me or even speak to me." I hissed at her. It happened too swiftly for me to comprehend. My head was wrenched to the left with such strength. This woman had dared to slap me, to shock to move or even respond. "You're such an ungrateful child" she started, "I gave birth to you and this is the respect you give, I should have thrown you in the street when I had the chance, you useless little ingrate!"

The anger I felt was slowly but surely raising. "Why can't you be more like Kikyo?" she went on to say. At this point I had reached my boiling point. "Silence!" I yelled over her cutting off "I am sick and tired of being compared to her! I am my own person!" I screamed. I glance passed my mother to see Kikyo with her arms folded and a shit eating grin plastered across her. I was no longer upset, I was livid. "I would not be smiling if I were you, just remember I know what you did last month before school ended." I uttered. My stare bore into her eyes and when she gasped I know she got the message. Ignoring my mother I continued to leave the shrine. In her last attempt to get me to stay she yelled "Where will you go? You are nothing on your own!"

I stopped walking before I hit the first step. Turning to look at the woman who gave birth to me to find a smirk on her face, she thought she won. "Well, I will be okay I have always been a clever girl. That's more than I can say for your other daughter." I declared already resuming my way down the shrine steps. Finally reaching the last step at the bottom to hear screeching being carried on the wind, man this is already turning out to be a bleak summer I thought as I made my way down the crowded street.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors note: Hey sorry for the long wait. I was going through a huge mild stone in my life and have just got back into doing things I love. The year I had originally started writing this story I was just starting college about 600miles from home and was getting use to everything. It was a great yet exciting year that almost ended with a bang quite literary. But this chapter has been done for some time but I just now found the flash drive it was on. Soooo… On to chapter 2.

Chapter 2

It has been two weeks since I had left that dreadful house. With the money I had saved up from my part time job I was able to afford an apartment with one bed and one bath. I was doing well on my own. I look over at the clock to my right. It read 8:30a.m, getting up to get ready for work. I could not afford furniture at the moment so I sleep on a mattress on the floor. Approaching the closet I pulled a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, black t-shirt with the words _never looks twice_ on them and a pair of black knee high boots with 4inch heels. Entering the bathroom I go through my morning routine of showering, blow-drying my hair, getting dress and putting on make-up. By make-up I mean eye liner and lip gloss. Before I leave my home I make sure I have my keys, wallet and my cell phone. I locked the door instantly speed walking down the hallway and into the elevator. Looking at my phone see that it is was currently 9:35am, meaning I had 25 minutes to get to work. The elevator dinged signaling that it was the lobby I gave a quick salute to Ms. Kaede who owned the building, sitting behind the front desk. I zoomed down the street my heels clicking as I went. Everything was a blur of colors blending into one. Turning left at the corner I bumped, no ran into what felt like a brick wall. I landed flat on my ass.

"Ouch! Man that hurt." I said looking up to see what I hit, only to find him kneeling in my face. I jumped back not expecting him to be that close. "Are you okay? You hit the ground pretty hard." Realizing I was gaping quickly rose to my feet and took a couple of steps back. "Sorry." I said. When he stood at full height I finally got a really good look at him. He had golden eyes that blazed hotter than the sun and long hair that shined silver as if touched by the moon itself. I side stepped to make my way around him and continue on my way to the café where I worked. 'Man he was hot!' I thought. I looked at my phone 9:49am it read. I slowed to a walk and entered the café. When the bell on the door went off a petite red head with pigtails raced out to greet me. "Hi, welcome to Wolf's café. How may I… Oh it's you." She said with a smirk. "Hey, Ayame." I greeted her as I walked back to get ready for work. Ayame and I have been friends since eighth grade. She has always been a bit eccentric and optimistic. She lives with her grandpa, who owns the Café because her parents died in a car accident when she was four. She always says she wished she remembered them but then says it is better this way because you can't miss what you don't remember. Every time she says this has a content smile on her face.

I enter the locker room to change in to the uniform. The bathroom door opened and out walks a lanky lean teenager the same age as Ayame and I. "Morning, Kagura" she nodded in response. Kagura was always the silent one in our group. She doesn't talk much but when she does she is so sarcastic with a monotone voice. Also her comments are so outlandish. Most people think she is serious, only Ayame and I know she is joking. She also lives alone like me but hers is because her parents trust her to be on her own since she is so responsible. She comes from a well off family that loves her very much. She chooses to live alone because she likes the independence. "Hurry" Kagura whispers as she leaves the back room. I quickly change into my uniform. Closing my locker I leave the back room ready for another day of work.


End file.
